The OC Contest
by Kyanite Eirian
Summary: Ever felt like your OC's were just a little too perfect? Or want to test their realness against other OC's? Here's the opportunity to do that. This is a contest, hosted by an eleven-year-old girl who might just know what she's doing. Accepting OC's.
1. The Mentor's Arrival

"This is it," I say, pointing at the large purple-and-white building a few blocks ahead of us. It's near The Write, so it's an ideal place to host the contest since most of the OC's can easily access this place. I'd gone through a lot to book in the building for the event (they hadn't trusted an eleven-year-old at first, but my older brother managed to convince them that I was responsible enough.) Mum stops the car and helps me unload my backpack and sports bag, filled with clothes and equipment and a very sharp compass point from an old compass I disassembled.

"Thanks, Mum," I call back and wave. Mum smiles and speeds down the road after hugging me and wishing me luck. We only live about an hour and a warp away from here and there are those freaky OC powers I could use anyway, so she isn't too worried. I've been away longer.

I step into the high-roofed building. My boots make an echoey sound against the floor. I call out, "Hello," and the sound bounces back at me.

The blonde woman at the register-thing smiles at me. "Hi, Ryn," she says. "Here at last?"

"Yeah," I reply. The woman nods her head at the door.

"Your room is down the corridor, fifth to the right. You can put all your stuff there, and then we can go around organising everything. My name's Miranda. Your OC team will be arriving in a few minutes, Deryul called."

"Thanks."

I lug my bags down the corridor until I reach the fifth room. I twist the doorknob and enter.

It's a pretty nice room, really. It's like one of those camp dorms we used to use, with simple bunks and two windows. The walls are painted white, but I don't think they'll remain that colour for much longer unless I manage to tame all the OC's. There's room for quite a few people in here.

I set down my stuff next to the bed nearest to one of the windows and clamber up the ladder. I kick my boots off, listening to the hollow sound they make. The view's nice, with a big tree outside the window and hills in the distance. There's a nice lawn there as well. I jump down from the bed, landing on my feet, and move my bags to the top shelf next to the bed. I unpack my sleeping bag and pillow and lay them on the bed.

There are footsteps outside my door and I jump down again to greet my friends. There's a lot of Neopets there, furry talking animals quite taller than me. The tallest is the Cloud Eyrie, Deryul, my sister's pet. He waves along with his friend Worthy McKinnon and another Neopet, Dean Kolante, before heading into the next room.

I usher the girls in and they all stow their bags away. "Where's Lucy?" Felicita asks. She's this super fast and super smart Chinese girl who's obsessed with the colour green. She's taken the top bunk next to mine, which is good and bad because although she's a good friend, she's quiet and she's prone to mood swings like my sister.

"At home with three stitches in her leg," I reply. Felicita winces.

"Ouch for her."

The other girls are all chatting as they set out their beds. The Neopets tend to gather near each other, and Faith, Zizi, Sunny, and Play take up the five bottom bunks closest to the door. Then there's Rhyllia, who immediately goes and claims the bed next to Felicita, then Trudy who adjusts her glasses and goes and sits on the bed under Rhyllia's. Wintercress Alder, Celeste Tayle and Ebony Chang go on the top bunks next to each other. That's about half of the beds in the room occupied.

"All here?" I ask Zizi, who's clambered onto my bunk. She nods. "Great, now we have to wait for the other OC's. Honestly, I think half of them are Sues or Stus."

Zizi shrugs. "They're nice. I've met some of them."

"How can you, if you come from Neopia? That's practically a couple of hundred light-years away."

"Portals, duh." I facepalm myself. I keep on forgetting. On Earth, there are no warps unless you count The Write, which every world is connected to. Fortunately, The Write's very near our place.

The registrar woman knocks on the door. Mandy, I think she was called.

"Hey, Miranda," Cress calls. She's got a better memory than me, at least.

"Hey," she replies. "The boys are going out for lunch, would you like to come as well?"

"Sure," all of us reply.

I add, "It'll kill some time before the OC's arrive."

Miranda clacks her way back to her office, precariously perched on her high heels. She reminds me a little of Effie Trinket from the Hunger Games, except much more normal-looking, though with a lot of makeup on.

It's pretty cold in the Smash World, so I put a jacket, my gloves, a scarf, and a beanie on. I see the others doing the same, except the Neopets. They come from Brightvale, where it's freezing in the winter, so they're used to temperatures like this.

"All ready?" I ask. They nod. We all tumble out of the door, down the hallway, past Miranda's desk and into the van, where Deryul's at the wheel.

"Seatbelts on," he intones. We obey.

He pulls out of the carpark onto the quiet road. My stomach's rumbling, and I can't wait to get to whatever restaurant Deryul's driving us to.

* * *

**A/N: If you want your OC's to be included, make sure you include their name, gender, age, species, home universe, appearance (including scars, tattoos, freckles, hair length colour and style, etc.), any adventures they might've had, personality, and weapons/fighting style. More info is great.**

**Your OC's will be judged on realness, not fighting skills or anything like that. They'll be assigned a mentor when they arrive. Their mentor will be assigned based on their personality.**

**Each chapter, one OC will be eliminated based on the unreal trait tested per chapter (smartness, etc.). There will be a few winners, the most real OC's. To only have one winner would kinda show favouritism.**

**Hope to see your OC's next chapter! Send them to me via PM, unless you're an anon.**

**Make the title of your PM "OC Submission Form" so I know you've read everything. :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. An OC Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own SSB or any OC's mentioned here except for the mentors, myself and Miranda.**

* * *

It's about three o'clock when the van pulls back into the car park of the contest site. Deryul's obviously tired, and I'm worried he might doze off or something- he has a tendency to whenever he gets too full. I'm wide awake but bloated, stuffed to the brim with dumplings and tofu and who knows what else. (They offered chicken feet. I declined.)

The Eyrie brakes into a parking slot, then throws the seatbelt off of him and pushes open his door. He leaps out a second before all the rest of us do, in a tangle of limbs and language. Trudy, who's not the most graceful person in the world, gets pushed to her knees as she trips on the steps. It's not bleeding. She's okay.

Miranda's waiting anxiously outside, and arguing is heard inside the building. The other OCs have clearly arrived. And they're already tearing the place down.

I sprint towards the blonde and ask, "What's happening?"

"What do you think?" she replies wryly.

I'm beginning to think that hosting this contest is a bad idea when I see the chaos inside. There are a flurry of pillows which greet me as I step into my dorm, with apologies as the girls there realise that it wasn't me and my crew they were attempting to target.

"What's going on here?" Faith says as she looks at the mess. Our beds are untouched, but several of the other's bags are on the floor. Their contents are scattered all over the place.

"Whoops," a black-haired Hylian mutters. She slides down from her bottom bunk and holds out a hand. "Hey, I'm Green. Nice to meet ya." She shakes Faith's hand.

"Why are you dressed up exactly like Link?" Cress inquires.

Green shrugs. "I dunno. Hey, you're a Hylian too!"

The pillow fight turns into a chorus of introductions. A redheaded girl walks up to me and says, "Hi, I'm Poppy. What's your name?"

"Rynette," I reply, "but most people call me Ryn."

Poppy's face breaks into a smile. "That's cool. M'real name's Sabrina." She has a rather strong Cockney accent. "I left London a few days back to make it all the way here. You're the organiser, right?" I nod. "Lucky you. Only a few hours drive from the warp."

She's then elbowed aside by what looks like an oversized bird at first glance.

"Rude human. I'm Soulfeather," she states. She's rather like a human crossed with a bird. I shake her wing.

Immediately after, she declares me an arrogant youngster. Hm.

There's so many people there, I have to bring them all to the indoors basketball court to meet with each other and stuff. After a few more minutes, in which the boys have turned up, I step onto a chair with my OCs standing behind me. I had made up this list ages ago, when the Creaters applied for their characters to be in this story. I hope I didn't make too many mistakes.

The OCs eventually quiet down, so I start reading. "Luke Corona?" I call. A casually-dressed teenage boy steps forward. "You're with Rhyllia Thriyst." Rhyll scowls and shakes Luke's hand loosely, then wipes the cooties off on her sleeve. Luke grins at her. She yanks his sleeve and they merge back into the crowd, but not before the spy shoots a death glare at me. Rhyll hates boys. Especially flirty ones.

Lee, a nineteen-year-old human/dragon thing, is paired with Worthy McKinnon, who looks slightly worried about Lee's weapons. Worthy's an Ixi Neopet. Ixis look like deer. Lee is pretty much a fire-breathing dragon. Add the weapons on, and brave Worthy's a little wary.

Deryul gets Shiro Zhang, who looks a little like Marth with his blue hair. They shake each other's hands. Deryul seems to have no problem with Shiro's COMP. That's good. No doubt Rhyll is tormenting Luke, Worthy's going to stay clear from Lee for a while, but Shiro and Deryul seem okay with each other.

It's a good thing I gave Soulfeather to Sunny to mentor, because Sunny's also a Neopet. Soulfeather, from what I've gathered, loathes humans. She already hates me, Poppy, Trudy, Rhyll, and Felicita, because I'm arrogant, Poppy's rude, Trudy's a stuck-up nerd, Rhyll's also rude, and Felicita's anorexic. Soulfeather seems okay with Sunny though. I can see the orange-and-purple Neopet and the overgrown avian talking together.

Ariannah Stone, a Kakarikan from Hyrule, is more than happy about who her mentor is. Cress and Ari both come from the same kingdom, and they have many things in common. Their nerdishness, for example. At least Cress is an expert with hair, so she's offered to tame Cress's unruly carroty frizzes for her.

Play, a nerdy Neopet of my sister's, gets Poppy. Uh-oh. Both have strong tempers. They're friendly at first, but Play's going to get mad at something or another soon. I should've prepared the list at some point other than at ten PM.

I snigger as Green and Felicita immediately launch into a conversation about the colour green. That's pretty much the only reason I'm making them work together. It's a bit funny, really. They could almost be sisters if it wasn't for their eyes. Both have black hair and wear green a lot.

Celeste Tayle is mentoring Lizzie Macenzie. They walk back into the crowd in silence.

There are five mentors remaining- Dean Kolante, Faith Relwald, Zizi Archer, Trudy Crimson, and Ebony Chang. I really don't have a solution for that, so I put them in charge of keeping order and reporting any cheating like looking up the Anti Sue Guide.

"Before you all go," I add, "There's been a change in format. I'll include a message to the Creators about it. See you at dinner, Dean and the others will tell you when it's dinnertime."

I climb down from the chair and dissolve into the crowd heading their way back into the dorms.

* * *

**So. The change in format. Would all OC creators please PM me on how your OC would react in these situations?**

**-Facing their worst enemy**

**-Stuck with an almost-dead mobile phone with a severely wounded person next to them**

**-In a house fire**

**-About to be hanged**

**-At a birthday party (severe change in mood huh?)**

**More situations will be posted when necessary.**

**Reviews are appreciated. :D Thanks for reading.**


End file.
